Fulfilling a Childhood Promise
by k.avalon98
Summary: In a world where memories wander, people reminisce precious memories shared with their most precious person. And when two of those memories clash, two precious people connect. A story in which Victor can't stop remembering this one cute chubby boy.


《Chapter 1》

Sinking the soles of his shoes onto the sand of Hasetsu seashore beach really brings back lots of memories. The all too familiar sea breeze hit his already numb skin in its winter glory. Others would associate the beach with summer, but not for Victor plus his sneaky naughty cheeky childhood friends. They are all too cool to be a part of those _others_ group. Instead, they made it a tradition to gather at the beach, bathing in extra cold chilly winds; doing all sorts of crazy activities. They were crazy alright but they were kids and kids are supposed to be crazy.

Victor remembers how JJ had always loved swimming during winter at the beach because Isabella thought it was cool. Basically an idiotic JJ trying to woo his crush. Meanwhle, little cranky Yurio tried bathing his ragdoll breed cat using the cold sea water all the time because he loves the sea and he believed the poor cat will love it too. Phichit on the other hand made full use of their friend's idiocy to come up with stupid memes. And the all goody-two-shoes Otabek just went along with everyone without a single word.

The craziest would be Chris of course, Victor's good old buddy Chris. Who in their right mind would use tanning lotion during winter? Well, Chris did because apparently his mind was nothing close to being right. His reason; need to keep my hot tan skin in perfect color, can't have the freezing breeze ruined it. Sounds stupid and it is. Chris is ridiculous and that's a world-known fact. But ironically, the lotion did helped in keeping his tan skin survived through those winters back then.

The mysterious thing is, everything only happened during winter season. The other seasons were spent being cooped up in their dorms trying to be as unproductive as possible. So, Victor hypothesized that they were born to love winter or, winter is their mom and had gave birth to them. No wonder the townspeople called them winter's beloved child.

But the most beloved would be Yuuri. Cute chubby black-haired angel Yuuri Katsuki. He's an angel alright. He shared his katsudon bentos like it's nobody's business. His smile lit up the world and it gave halos to devils. His laugh can bring back the dead and those katsudons he shared with everyone tasted like world peace.

And all of that were memories from 14 years ago. He was 12 and now he is 26.

In a world where memories wander, people always reminisced precious memories shared with their most precious person. And when two precious memories clashed, those two precious people connect.

He always reminisced on his fun childhood memories, but never once got connected to anyone. His mother said that the connection bond is only applied to people dearest to him. Victor believes he love all of his friend dearly so maybe the fault lies in said friends instead. They probably don't appreciate him as much. Another possibility is that; those childhood friends aren't the _most_ precious to him. To be honest, Victor have more confidence in the latter hypothesis. But one thing for sure, Yuuri Katsuki is definitely his most precious person. Back then and even now.

The problem is, even after 14 years of reminiscing, why aren't they connected even once? Victor doesn't want to think of any possible answers for that.

Halting his steps, Victor stopped his track right in front of a small wooden store. They used to stop by the shabby store all the times to buy soda ice creams but now it's empty. Cold and abandoned. Maybe the owner opened up another store or simply just move out of town; Victor would probably never know. Not that he cares anyway. He's relieved enough to know that the bench they put outside of the store is still strong enough to support his adult body and weight. Victor decided to take a short rest.

From the place he was sitting, the vast blue ocean greets his view. He could make up some small details like how the seagulls always seems to fly away in the same direction even back then, and still with that unique formation. The faraway islands looked as green as ever and the beach is insanely flawless like an untouched glass. No footprints at all. Not even Victor's.

And just a few hundred meters into the beach, they can find a small cave. From the cave, you can see the other side of Hasetsu that no one has ever seen. It was Victor's sanctuary really. Supposedly Yuuri's as well but the cute chubby boy can't swim, too bad. Victor volunteered to teach Yuuri how to swim and of course Yuuri, being the baby bear he was replied with a bone crushing baby bear hug that left Victor dying happily. Unfortunately, the class ended without even starting due to some unwanted incident. They promised to watch the other side of Hasetsu together one day and now that promise is left unfulfilled.

Victor misses Yuuri. He really does. He wants to meet him and he wants it now.

 _You remembered our promise?_

That voice, the one voice that sounds like angel's choir plus world peace and child's laughter wrapped up in one sweet lovely voice. It's Yuuri's.

After 14 years, they are finally connected

-x-

Yuuri hasn't changed a bit; was what Victor first noticed. Not as in he is still as chubby as he used to because no, Yuuri is so darn fit now Victor got a little bit jealous. Just a little bit though. But Yuuri really hasn't changed as in his smile still lit up the world and gave halos to devils. His laugh can bring back the dead and Victor is 100% sure that he still shares his katsudons with everyone. And of course, those katsudons definitely still taste like world peace. He is still the cute angel Victor knew back then. Victor thought it's not possible for a grown up man to be cute but Yuuri just shattered that fragile thought away with his big eyes looking straight into Victor's soul and steals away his heart.

Yuuri is playing dirty and Victor loves it.

"You look great". Yuuri said after a moment of silence. Being the angel that he is, he must felt obligated to start the conversation since he was the one who greeted Victor first when they got connected.

That or Yuuri had already figure out that Victor was too flabbergasted and enchanted by his beauty to even utter a single word. In other words, he was speechless and Yuuri was making fun of him.

Victor doesn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of his world; read Yuuri, so he settled in with a "Yeah I know. I'm always great".

Yeah. Grate. Gr8. _Great._

And the greatest part is that Victor decided it was the best chance to embarrass himself more by saying the stupidest thing a man in love would say to his childhood crush.

"You look so delicious I want to eat you up right now".

Okay. He messed up and he knows it. He refuses to acknowledge the crease that suddenly appeared on Yuuri's forehead because that always happened when Yuuri's mad or amused or sad or annoyed. Yuuri opened his pretty little mouth and was about to say something but then shut it like a goddamn goldfish. Okay, so Victor made Yuuri's speechless. At least he won this round.

But then Yuuri let out a sound that made Victor's heart drop and his adrenaline running wild. He can feel butterflies flying out of his body because no, the space in his stomach just can't support those poor butterflies anymore. Victor swears they went out because they wanted to know what that lovely sound was.

It was Yuuri's laugh.

Victor can die happy now. Except he don't want to because Yuuri said something afterwards that made Victor's already fragile ecosystem drop. By that time, has already stopped working.

"You used to say the same thing before. You pinched both of my cheeks and told me I was so cute you wanted to have a taste. Guess time doesn't change you much".

Victor never knew he was a pervert even way back then. He's lucky that Yuuri is so innocent or else he probably won't be looking at Victor with those eyes now. And Victor is extremely grateful that the police never heard any of this because man, he was sure going to get himself arrested for that.

"I really miss you. After that fire accident, you were taken away and we lost contact altogether. No one was able to contact you. Not even Chris".

Victor doesn't know whether he should feel blessed that Yuuri missed him or feel like shit for making Yuuri looked like a kicked puppy. He didn't abandoned Yuuri of course, he never wanted to. When his parents knew their dorm was set on fire, they quickly flew over from Russia to take him home. Of course they would be worried, he lost his consciousness right after being rescued as a result of inhaling excessive smokes. But then again, he was rescued first before Yuuri. He drifted into unconsciousness right after Yuuri was retrieved. He couldn't saw it clearly back then but at least he knows that Yuuri made it out alive. Unscathed or not is another story. Truthfully, Victor doesn't want to remember those things. He was always hunted by nightmares after he regained his consciousness. Yuuri was there, asking for his hands and he could do nothing.

"I miss you too. I have always been". It might not be the best answer but Victor wanted to stay true to himself. He's an honest person, especially when it comes to Yuuri. And Yuuri seems to really love that side of him.

"But now I'm back. Because I wanted to fulfil that promise".

Yuuri went quiet after that and Victor can only think of one thing. His lips curled into a sneaky grin as he peered to look into Yuuri's brown orbs.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you still can't swim".

Victor knew he hit the nail on the head when Yuuri's head suddenly snapped to his side. His gorgeous natural blush turned ten times darker and his raven hair stands on the end in every freaking funny way. Yuuri looked hilarious when he's embarrassed alright but still so cute. And Victor fell in love again.

After a good ten minutes into a childish debate against a Yuuri in denial, Victor won with the motion _The House believes Yuuri Katsuki still cannot swim_. The debate was worth it. Especially if you got to see Yuuri finely protruding pout and his sulky face. Definitely worth it.

Victor wishes this would go on forever but it seems like fate decided to be a bad cupid. Bad bad cupid. Rain droplets starting to wet the earth so Yuuri asked Victor where he was. Victor made a mistake when he answered _outside_.

Yuuri made a 360 degree change and switched into Mama Bear Mode. He kept on telling Victor to seek for a shelter fast but Victor doesn't want to leave. If he wanted to talk with Yuuri, he would rather talk here than any other place on earth. Yuuri seems to soften after hearing this because yeah, Yuuri knew Victor was at the beach and he knew how important that place is for Victor since the place also holds an irreplaceable spot in Yuuri's heart. Victor knew he was playing dirty but he's being honest; this beach is their sanctuary and if they ever wanted a reunion, it should be here and nowhere else. Yuuri can just sighed.

"Come back again tomorrow at the same time. I will be waiting".

Victor wanted to protest but then Yuuri smiled at him like how a God would smile at His believers. Victor knew he lost then. When he reached his hotel, the rain suddenly went gaga and turns itself into a guerrilla. Victor contemplates that Yuuri is indeed an angel.

-x-

Victor came back the next day and their routine continues. He would always walked there, sit on the bench and started reminiscing. Yuuri came to him instantly all the times but sometimes the cinnamon roll decided to become a tease by making Victor waited for a good one minute. He knew every seconds passed drove Victor's crazy. That cute sucker really knows how to pull his strings alright.

They chatted about a lot of things. Just some common stuffs but every little details about Yuuri makes up Victor's world. He don't want to miss anything. That's why knowing petty things like how Yuuri still watch Doraemon, is an anime freak, still eat katsudons and share them with his buddies; all these information makes Victor feels closer to Yuuri. So Victor also shared a few things about him like how he started figure skating in Russia, about his pet poodle Makkachin and the fact that he craves Yuuri's katsudon. Victor told Yuuri of his unyielding wish to eat Yuuri's homemade katsudon but apparently Yuuri never learn how to cook. Victor pouted and Yuuri just laughed.

It has been three days but still there were no talk about meeting up. Truth to be told, Victor's running on Yuuri's deficiency symptoms since day one and now he's literally dying. This whole connected mind thingy isn't enough to satisfy his Yuuri meter anymore. He needs to see Yuuri, touch him, hug him and maybe kiss him. Maybe. He's so freaking desperate he decided to do what every desperate Russian men would do. Just drop the bomb.

"Please tell me you're still in Hasetsu because if possible, I would love to meet up with you".

Victor deserves to feel proud for himself because; first, he did not stuttered, second, for actually thinking before constructing a full normal sounding sentence in front of Yuuri and lastly, for managing not to sound too excited because oh boy this old man is so flipping excited like how a child would be when they were told fairy tales are true and every girl is a Disney princess.

"I am still in Hasetsu. In fact I had never even left this hometown of mine even once". Yuuri sounds strangely sad but calm at the same time. Just like a Buddhist who just attained enlightenment; leaving everything behind but felt absolutely at peace. He looked like he had a lot of stories to share but doesn't really know where to start. Victor doesn't mind waiting and Yuuri knows.

That's why on that day, they parted without a promise to meet up physically in the near future.

Again, Victor doesn't mind waiting, especially if it's for Yuuri. He had waited 14 years before this. A few more days wouldn't hurt him. It is the best decision alright because not long after that, as in the next day; Yuuri decided to open up a little bit.

"I can't leave my place. My condition doesn't allows me to do so". Victor thinks it's an ambiguous statement really. What kind of condition? Is he sick? His work is holding him up? Or worst, is he married to a queen control that wanted to be pampered at home 24/7? Is he married? Is he married?

"Sunlight has become my enemy ever since that day. It's only a matter of time though so you don't have to worry". Yuuri showed him that smile again; the one smile that can make a believer weep because their god is so beautiful. Victor cannot win against that, no way, not in a millennia or forever to be exact. So he decided to keep quiet despite his growing curiosity because who wouldn't be curious? 14 years have passed ever since that day. How longer would it be this time? And how the hell is sunlight related to this?

But then Victor remembered how it was so hot on that day. Japan's summer is famous for its agonizingly hot weather. And the cause of the fire that broke out in their dorm on that day was also caused by the hot weather. It was so hot that the garden behind their dorm caught on fire and not long after, the fire spread to their rooms. Maybe Yuuri was traumatized and he is now undergoing some therapy or counselling sessions. But he said not to worry as it is only a matter of time now, presumably because he is getting better _after_ connecting with Victor.

Victor likes how that sounds.

The breeze suddenly decided to be emotional, a good one, by blowing ever so romantically like what usually happened in those nonsensical soap opera movies that Lilia loves to watch on every Friday night. According to wise old man Yakov, this is the right mood for _that_. And Victor, being the ever so obedient nephew that he is decided to put Yakov's advice into act.

"I don't mind waiting. I will keep on waiting until the day we can both watch the other side of Hasetsu from that small cave together". He tried emphasizing the word together because together means a confession according to Victor's dictionary and he was trying his hardest to confess. Yakov only said that confessions came from the heart so Victor just follow his heart to do _that_.

Victor doesn't know how to interpret the look on Yuuri's face. He looked touched, but also kind of remorseful. He looked like he wanted to cry but he also looked like he wanted to beam until everyone went blind. Victor doesn't know how to translate it and he doesn't care really because the words he uttered afterwards made Yuuri burst into tears.

"Because I have always been in love you".

In his sobbing state, Yuuri tried forming some words but it all turned out incoherently. Victor know Yuuri was trying his hardest since he really have something he wanted to say to him, something extremely precious and loveable. So Victor smiled, the most earnest he had ever did because he knows what Yuuri was struggling to tell him.

Again, Victor doesn't mind waiting.

-x-

Victor thinks he might have made a mistake.

Yuuri didn't come to meet him today. It has been an hour since their usual low-key intimate times but still no sign of Yuuri. If Yuuri decided that this is his new method of teasing Victor, then his shenanigans has really gone up to a whole new level. A level that Victor can never imagine participating in because his Yuuri deficiency can't stand this. It's eating him up alive.

Victor knows he shouldn't took up an advice from a divorce man of all people.

Rain droplets started wetting mother earth again. If Yuuri was here, he would scolded Victor and pegged him to leave immediately. He smiled at the thought as he rose up from the bench.

Not long after, it was raining hard. Really really really hard. So hard that Victor can't really see ahead. There were no cars around, not to mention taxis. If Victor wanted to get back to his warm hotel room, he will have to do that alone. Yes alone. Yuuri isn't here. He's all alone.

The thought made him felt painfully lonely. And the loneliness was eating him up as he crossed the road, unaware of the enormous thing coming right at him in full speed. When his body came into contact with one huge unforeseeable impact, everything turned black.

-x-

Its funny how that day ended up in pitch black for Victor because as soon as he opened his eyes, the first thing that greeted his sight was the unblemished white ceiling. Everything looked so white Victor think he might go blind. But then there's this small not so feminine voice violate his eardrums.

"Are you awake? Can you see me?"

Victor was fairly confused at first but managed to make up the light tan skin and the bicolour hair of the nurse. She has short hair which she tied using a purple headband. Victor knows he is still alive and this is not heaven because this couldn't possibly be an angel. No no, Victor respects all women but if he was to be greeted by an angel upon his death the angel shall be no other than Yuuri. But somehow this girl looks familiar. And Victor hated it to be honest because it made Victor wanted to think hard; where did he meet her before? Where and why does it felt so important to remember her?

"Hey. You sure you're okay? You've been sleeping for three days after all". Her tone suggests that she is indeed worried because Victor had been knocked unconscious for three days straight and the first thing that he did upon waking up was to torture his head. Victor wanted to tell the poor lady that he's okay. While at it, maybe he can try acting cool by flipping the bang that cover his right eye and-

Wait….. What happened to his right eye?

Victor ran his hands on the bandages that covers his right eye. What's a bandage doing there? Why does it suddenly hurt when Victor doesn't really felt anything before? Victor doesn't looked at the nurse face. He doesn't want to look because Victor is good at reading faces. He doesn't feel like reading her face now.

"I'm sorry about your eye, mister". She doesn't hold back at all. Victor thinks she's cruel but kind at the same time. She hides nothing because truth is supposed to be painful sometimes. Learning about it is easier than accepting it. She's teaching Victor to do both.

"So my right eye, what happened to it?" Victor still refuses to look at her when he asked this. And fortunately, she seems okay with the treatment. She's an understanding person and Victor was grateful for that.

"It is fortunate that the truck managed to avoid hitting you directly. I would say that air force brought you down, not a direct contact from the vehicle. You did suffered some minor injuries but they are all things that time can heal. Your minor concussion also shows no other negative aftereffects other than being unconscious for three days straight. However, when you fell some unidentifiable object seemed struck onto your right eyelid. The damage it caused is unfortunately something that can only be healed when you found yourself an eye donor".

The nurse finished her explanation with a half-smile. Victor appreciated it of course. Well finding a donor is hard but he was told that he is no hopeless case. That sounds good enough for him. For now at least. Victor think it's enough learning about his condition for today. He was about to ask something that has been lingering in his mind for a while now but was rudely interrupted by an annoyingly flirty sounding greeting from his door.

Victor believes the world might end soon.

-x-

"I think I have an idea why you decided to become a doctor of all things". Victor knew he was being sceptical but he should be. He can't really imagine why a pervert like Chris decided to become a doctor of all things. After squeezing out his remaining brain juice for answers, Victor found three. He's harassing the nurses; he's harassing the doctors; or he's harassing the patients. Victor doesn't like any of the answers to be honest because that would make his childhood buddy a criminal. Victor can't have a criminal for a childhood buddy. That would tarnish his flawless records. So he was extremely relieved when Chris gave him an answer that doesn't make him sounds like a criminal but more like a desperate secret admirer. Well, anything better than a criminal.

Apparently Chris became a doctor because he wanted to take care of someone. Someone extremely important. Victor acknowledges the sad and longing look on his buddy's face but Victor cannot understand why the look of relief was also there. Chris is looking at a faraway place, one that Victor doesn't know. However, Chris looked like he wanted to bring Victor to that faraway place.

"Anyway, I heard you got connected with Yuuri. Aren't you a lucky one?" The grin on Chris' face would usually run Victor mad with embarrassment but Victor have something else that bothered him so much he decided to take no notice of that shit-eating grin. How in the world does that delicate information slipped into Chris hands of all people?

Chris have met with Yuuri. Not as in the connection that he and Yuuri shared. As in met face to face, physically. Victor is jealous, not mad, but jealous because he wanted to have that with Yuuri but he can't. But this guy can just do that and bragged about it to his face. Victor wanted to know but he doesn't want to look so desperate in front of the prick so he went around with a "How did you know about this?"

Victor cocked an eyebrow because if he doesn't do that his brows will crease and his jealousy antic would be caught by Chris right away. No, he can't afford to have Chris playing with his delicate possessive nature like that. No thank you.

But then Chris suddenly turned into a pleasant human being by not only _not_ teasing him but also gave him the answer to the first question that played on his mind when he first woke up.

Apparently the nurse that tended to him is Mari Katsuki; Yuuri Katsuki's older sister.

And the big sister knew about his baby bro rendezvous with Victor. Swweeeeet.

-x-

Mari doesn't say anything to Victor about it. Victor thinks she got nothing to be mad about because it's not like Victor's harassing Yuuri in any inappropriate ways. Fantasizing yeah, but harassing, no. Fantasizing doesn't make him a criminal plus all the more when the object of his fantasies knew nothing about it. So, what's with the silent treatment?

It doesn't took long before Victor found his answer.

"There's a willing donor. But the situation on his end is kind of complicated so it will probably take days before they can confirm anything". Mari took a good look at him when she said this as she flashed him a small smile. Victor was happy, needless to say. He thought he would have to wait for a few more weeks, or months before receiving any news regarding an eye donor but things seems to be working out pretty well for him.

Yuuri's visit that evening made up his day all the more.

"Mari told me about your eye. I'm sorry". Yuuri appeared suddenly. Victor was startled even though he did waited for it. He haven't see Yuuri for almost five days. If one more day passed by without meeting the cinnamon roll, he would have to carry out his already prepared master plan to sneak out from the hospital and follow Mari home. That would make him look like a creep but he doesn't care because he is a creep for Yuuri. He should be ashamed of himself. Really.

"I'm okay though. Thanks for your concern. And this kind visit too". Yuuri looked at Victor with eyes full of remorse and guilt eating him up because shoot, Victor just realised he screwed up. He doesn't meant anything by it, just pure gratitude. But Victor made it sounded like he's mocking him for finally paying a visit. Way to go Nikiforov.

"I'm sorry I was late on that day. I swear I didn't mean to. When I heard you got into an accident on your way home from the beach, I was really mortified. And now you're here and it has been five days. I'm such a terrible friend. I don't deserve-

"I want to touch you". Victor can't help but blurted it out. He's sorry for making Yuuri feels like that about him because the terrible friend in this relationship is not really Yuuri but Victor. He was the one who got knocked unconscious for four days; if you include the day of the accident. And he was too preoccupied by another thought to reminisce anything from the past between him and the poor boy. And now look what he had done. Yuuri's a mess. Not a sobbing mess but his eyes are a bit watery as a result of holding back. He probably thought he doesn't deserve to cry and Victor thinks it's cute. That's why he's dying to touch Yuuri now. He wanted to wipe away the tears threatening to fall from those captivating eyes and say It's okay so don't cry.

Victor slowly move his hand towards Yuuri's face but stopped midway. It's no use anyway. That's just not how it works.

But Yuuri caught Victor's hand in his and brought it to his chest. Victor felt nothing physically but flowers are blooming inside his heart because wow, Yuuri is holding his hand. Victor thinks he had enough heart attack for today but Yuuri decided to break his already fragile heart by saying;

"I think I'm ready to meet you".

-x-

"So that's what happened".

Victor decided it's a good idea to share this with his old wise buddy Chris. He's a pervert but no one can deny that he's a love guru. And right now Victor really needed one to guide him through this. He needed to know what outfit to wear, his hairstyle, how should he first greet Yuuri, what gift should he bring and the most extremely no doubt important of all others; what perfume should he wear.

Chris answered all those questions with a smirk, not the usual shit-eating grin but an actual smirk. Rising from his seat, Chris walked over to Victor and patted his head like how a big brother would do to his extremely short little sister who tried to steal candies from the top cabinet in the kitchen. Victor felt insulted but Chris was definitely amused.

"Just bring yourself there. Trust me Victor. Even if you didn't shower for a whole week and went in with a piece of rag the guy would still adores you". Victor doesn't know whether he should trust this or not. Chris likes playing pranks on him and if this is one of those naughty little pranks he's trying to pull; Victor swear he will hire a pro to assassinate the doctor.

"As long as you don't go bawling and acting all dramatic, everything would be fine". Chris finished with a thin line smile and somehow Victor thinks he can trust that smile. Victor is all up and ready but now that everything seems to work out right, Victor hesitates. Yuuri clearly told him he's ready to meet Victor but the question is; is Victor ready to meet Yuuri? There're so many scenarios playing on his mind and again he knows he's abusing his head a little too much by thinking up unnecessary stuffs but he's a paranoid, what can he do?

Chris seems to catch on Victor's uneasiness and decided to say something that both made Victor's heart stopped beating while engulfing himself in a flame of determination. He knows he needs to meet Yuuri now. There's no way he's backing out, not after Chris said that.

"Don't hesitate. This might be your last chance to meet him".

-x-

Yuuri was never home to begin with. But then, depends on how people views it, he could have been home all the time. His _second_ home.

Victor was walking behind Chris as he led the way. According to Chris, Yuuri's room was designed to be isolated from the others. They secured him a room on the top floor at the farthest end of the corridor. They passed through two huge doors before reaching Yuuri's room. Chris wasn't joking when he said Yuuri's room was isolated. And Yuuri wasn't joking when he said sunlight had become his enemy. The room was specifically made to serve that one purpose; to hide Yuuri from the blazing sun.

They halted before a pair of doors. Victor decided long ago that he was ready. Whatever condition Yuuri is in, Victor can take it. He's prepared for anything.

But when Chris opened that door, Victor thought; no, he's not ready for this. This definitely has to be one of Chris ugly joke because no way he can stop himself from bawling after seeing this. This isn't how he remembered Yuuri looked like. Hell he couldn't even make out how Yuuri looks like. Now when he's lying there on that bed, his body all covered in bandages.

"He's been on that bed for 14 years already. To be honest, I don't want you two to reunite like this. But Yuuri really wants to meet you. And I just can't say no to him". For the first time, Chris sounds like he wanted to cry.

Victor was speechless. He couldn't form any words. He don't know what he is supposed to say so he waited for someone to come out and say surprise, but no one did. Instead Mari came in and Victor doesn't know how his face looks like because the first thing that Mari did was wipe away his never ending flowing tears while repeating the word sorry.

He didn't even realised the tears were there.

Victor feels terrible for having Mari saying that to him when his little brother is literally dying right in front of their eyes. Dying and Yuuri should never be put into the same sentence but god misses one of his angels. That's why he's trying to take Yuuri back.

Chris decided that this is the perfect time to spill the bean. Victor deserves to know everything.

After the fire, Yuuri's skin was severely burnt. The normal treatment for burn injuries is to strip the patient's remaining skin off the body and wait for it to grow back. However, Yuuri's case was slightly different. He lost almost all of his skin to the fire and unfortunately also lose the ability to regenerate it back. Yuuri no longer has anything to protect his body. Let alone being exposed to the sunlight, Yuuri can't even stand or move any part of his bodies properly. Those bandages wrapped around his body is a sad excuse to replace his skin.

Victor can no longer pinch his chubby cheeks and Yuuri can no longer flashed his wonderful smile that everyone love. The smile that lit up the darkness and make up for Victor's world. He can no longer laugh with everyone like he used to and he definitely can't cook those katsudons that Victor craves so much.

Yuuri is his world and his world is crumbling.

Victor know it must be painful for Yuuri to carry out even the slightest move but Yuuri tried, he tried moving his head to the side and locked their gaze. Victor saw angel for the first time after 14 years. Through the gap of the bandages that covers the part of his eyes, Victor can see how Yuuri's eyes are honestly smiling. He is happy that they are finally able to meet. Victor wanted to be honest as well so he also smile, despite the tears wetting his cheeks and said; "It's okay. I'm here now".

Ignoring everyone else, Victor made his way to Yuuri's bed. They never broke eye contact and the smiles were still evident in their orbs. Upon reaching the bed, Victor took Yuuri's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Victor asked in utmost concern. He needed to be careful since Yuuri is more fragile than a baby right now. Yuuri's eyes turned crescent as he shake his head. So Yuuri possessed one gorgeous rare eye smile. Even like this, Yuuri is still the most beautiful.

When Yuuri started talking, Victor had to scoot his ears closer because Yuuri's voice was so soft. The kind of soothing soft despite his dying state.

"In our world, we will be together as long as we remember each other. So never forget me, okay?" Victor thinks it is unfair how Yuuri can still smile after saying such thing. And Victor also thinks it's unfair how Yuuri knows how he doesn't need Victor to answer that because Victor will never forget about Yuuri. Never in his lifetime. Even so, Victor believes Yuuri deserves a cheeky grin and a nod.

Yuuri removes his hand from Victor's delicate hold and placed it on Victor's bang. Behind that bang, Yuuri can feel the rough texture of the bandage that covers his no longer functioning eyes.

"It's a pity that my eyes aren't as beautiful as yours but I hope you will accept it. You will, right?" Yuuri finishes his last wish with a pleading look and Victor crumbles. Yuuri is being mean. How could he do this to Victor? How could he expects Victor to accept this?

From behind him, Victor can hears Mari's sobs and joins her. Victor knows Mari can't say no to Yuuri because Victor is also helpless when it comes to Yuuri's pleas. But Victor really wanted to say no but he can't so instead he buried his head onto Yuuri's bed and weep. Maybe he bawled. He don't know. He failed to realized or gain control of anything he did there. But he didn't failed to notice Yuuri's trembling weak hand on his head, playing with his hair. Yuuri doesn't cry. He doesn't shed a single tears for that day.

Yuuri passed away peacefully.

Victor doesn't realised when it happened. When he lifted his head, Yuuri was gone. And Yuuri was smiling.

-x-

It has been a week since his eye transplant operation. It was an emotional battle but he managed to pull it through. Yuuri's family was also supportive of the transplant. They were more than happy to have a part of Yuuri still living in this world.

Victor was having a hard time accepting Yuuri's death. But then, Chris came up to him and told him that this happened because Yuuri's a beautiful flower. When you entered a garden, wouldn't you pick the most beautiful flowers?

Yuuri was so beautiful that god couldn't wait any longer to pick him up.

And now Victor is back at the beach because there's something that he needs to do for that beautiful flower.

Changing into his swimsuit, Victor swims towards his sanctuary. He misses the cave so much. During the duration of his swim, he started remembering Yuuri and somehow he can feel it, someone else is swimming next to him.

Upon reaching the cave, he stares at the other side of Hasetsu no one has ever seen. Removing the bang covering his right eye, he indulged himself in that wonderful view. He may had lost the chance to teach Yuuri how to swim but this is one promise he would die to protect.

He's delighted that in the end, both of them can watch the other side of Hasetsu together.

Looking at his side, he can see the guy there. Yuuri was also gazing at the view. He don't know if Yuuri can see him but as Yuuri said it; in our world, we will be together as long as we remember each other.

So they will always be together because Victor would never forget about Yuuri.

《omake》

Hey guys. So this is basically ny first time writing a Victuuri fanfic. Tbh i dont write fanfic much but im writing one now for an AU competition. The one of the AU is wandering memories. Kinda like wandering souls but a lil bit different dont ya think? Btw im aiming for a bittersweet feelinh for this story ending; im not really good with angst tbh so imptovement commebts are welcomed. Anyway, like i said this is for a contest so comments on your opinions are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave your reviews okay.


End file.
